charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Engaged and Confused
Engaged and Confused is the sixteenth episode of the eighth season and the 172nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper organizes an engagement party for Paige and Henry, but the wedding is put in jeopardy when the couple begins to get cold feet. The sisters then discover that the Triad has returned and face off against them in hopes of getting Leo back. Phoebe notices a strange man following her, and soon discovers that he is a Cupid. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Guest Stars *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Larry Cedar as Xar *J.D. Cullum as Demon *Leland Crooke as Candor *Steven J. Oliver as Asmodeus *Søren Oliver as Baliel *Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins *Victor Webster as Coop Co-Stars *Brien Perry as Ciril *Gloria Grant as Minister *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Uncredited *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Call a Lost Witch :''Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. BOS CallLostWitch.jpg|The entry in the Book of Shadows 8x16CallaLostWitch2.png|Billie casting the spell. 8x16CallaLostWitch3.png|Christy is summoned to the Manor. 'Potions' *Billie worked on an Enhancing Potion for the to Call a Lost Witch spell. 8x16EnhancingPotion.png|Billie working on the potion. 'Powers' *'Teleportation:' One of Xar's minions teleported in burning in Xar's lair. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Christy to set her food on fire and to burn the rope around her hands. She also set Ciril on fire. She also set Takar on fire while focusing her power to break a crystal cage. *'Telepathy:' Used by Christy to hear Xar's minions' thoughts, revealing them to be Demons. She also used it to contact the Triad. Coop used it to read Phoebe's thoughts. *'Fireballs:' Used by Ciril to attack Piper, Paige, Billie and Christy. Candor vanquished Xar with a fireball. The Triad later used fireballs to attack the Charmed Ones. Baliel accidentally vanquished Asmodeus with a fireball. *'Molecular Combustion:' Piper tried to blow up Takar, but he dodged her power. She later blew up a fireball and Baliel. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Takar, Xar and the Triad. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Coop to freeze Phoebe and by Candor to freeze everyone in the Manor except Christy. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Coop to move a chair. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Beaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Coop. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper, trying to freeze the Triad. It slowed them down instead, because they were too powerful. *'Adjusting:' Used by Asmodeus and Baliel to fight through Piper's freeze. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Asmodeus in front of Baliel's fireball. 8x16P1.png|A burning demon teleporting in. 8x16P2.png|Christy sets her food on fire. 8x16P3.png|Christy hears Xar's minions thoughts, revealing them to be demons. 8x16P4.png|Ciril throws a fireball at Piper. 8x16P5.png|Piper tries to blow up Takar, but he dodges her power. 8x16P6.png|Ciril throws another fireball. 8x16P7.png|Ciril creates another fireball. 8x16P8.png|Christy sets Ciril on fire. 8x16P9.png|Takar fading out. 8x16P10.png|Xar fading out with Christy. 8x16P11.png|Coop freezes Phoebe. 8x16P12.png|Coop telekinetically moves the chair. 8x16P13.png|Christy burns the rope around her hands. 8x16P14.png|Christy sets Takar on fire and focuses her power to break through the crystal cage. 8x16P15.png|Paige orbing out. 8x16P16.png|Christy telepathically contacts the Triad. 8x16P17.png|The Triad fading in. 8x16P18.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 8x16P19.png|Candor creates a fireball to vanquish Xar. 8x16P20.png|Coop beaming out. 8x16P21.png|Paige orbing out with her sisters. 8x16P22.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters behind the couch. 8x16P23.png|Candor throws a fireball at the Charmed Ones. 8x16P24.png|Piper blows it up. 8x16P25.png|Asmodeus throws a fireball at Phoebe. 8x16P26.png|Asmodeus throws another fireball. 8x16P27.png|Paige orbing out. 8x16P28.png|Baliel throwing a fireball. 8x16P29.png|Piper tries to freeze Asmodeus and Baliel, but only slows them down. 8x16P30.png|Paige orbing in. 8x16P31.png|Paige orbs Asmodeus in front of Baliel's fireball. 8x16P32.png|Piper tries to blow up Baliel. 8x16P33.png|Piper tries to blow up Baliel again. 8x16P34.png|Piper finally blows up Baliel. 8x16P35.png|Candor fading out. 8x16P36.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters. 8x16P37.png|Candor freezes the Charmed Ones and Billie. 8x16P38.png|Candor fading in. 8x16P39.png|Candor fading out. 'Artifacts' *'Athame - '''A double edged ceremonial knife. *'Book of Shadows - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *Crystals' - Xar used Crystals to set up a Crystal Cage to trap Christy. 8x16Athame.png|Xar holding an athame. 8x16BoS.png|The Book of Shadows 8x16Crystals.png|Christy trapped inside a Crystal Cage. *'Scrying Crystal - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Paige wanted to scry for Christy, but Billie's spell brought Christy back before the crystal found her. *Billie used her '''modern way of Scrying to scry for the Triad. *'Wuvey' - Wyatt's teddy bear. 8x16ScryingCrystal.png|Paige holding the Scrying Crystal. 8x16ModernScrying.png|Billie scrying for the Triad. 8x16Wuvey.png|Phoebe holding Wuvey. *'Cupid Ring' - Cupids use a Cupid Ring to guide their charges and are granted additional powers. 8x16CupidRing.png|Coop's Cupid Ring. Beings Magical Beings *'Xar - '''was a member of The Triad before being banished for his betrayal. He swore revenge afterwards by sending his minions to the Charmed Ones to warn them of the impending danger. He was vanquished by Candor. *'Takar '- One of Xar's minions. *'Ciril' - One of Xar's minions. *'The Triad - the most powerful collective of Upper-Level demons. They returned after they got vanquished by Cole in Season 3. *Christy Jenkins' - Billie's sister. She works with The Triad. *'Coop' - The second cupid in the series. He was sent down by the Elders as a way of saying thanks to Phoebe for all her efforts. Mortals *'Henry Mitchell -''' Paige's husband. They get married at the end of the episode. Notes and Trivia *thumb|300px|right|Engaged and Confused WB TrailerThis episode marks the destruction of two of The Triad members. One is vanquished when Piper froze him and Paige orbed him in front of a fireball and the other is vanquished by Piper's molecular combustion power. In the next episode, the last one, Candor, is vanquished by Christy and it's later revealed that this Triad is the same Triad from season 3 in new bodies. *It is confirmed for the first time that Christy is actually working with the Triad. This adds her to a long line of evil blondes the Charmed Ones have faced over the years, including Hecate, Julie and the Stillman Sisters. *The fact that the defeat of the Triad didn't return Leo shows that they weren't the ultimate threat. It eventually takes Christy's death for Leo to be returned. *Paige wears a wedding dress for the second time. She already wore one in House Call, glamouring into Glen's bride, Jessica. *Phoebe and Piper conjured Paige's wedding dress. *Paige is the last Charmed One to be married. This means that the sisters were all married according to age: Prue was first in Bride and Gloom, then Piper and Leo in Just Harried, followed by Phoebe in Marry-Go-Round and Rewitched. Phoebe, however, will re-marry for the third and final time in Forever Charmed. *The Elders send a Cupid to help Phoebe in finding love. Another Cupid was previously seen in Heartbreak City. Curiously, Phoebe fell for both of them. *When Paige tells Henry that she's going up against The Triad, Henry insists that he goes as well to help them. The scene is very similar to the one in Deja Vu All Over Again where Andy insists that he goes with Prue and her sisters to defeat Inspector Rodriguez. *Phoebe walks into an apartment of a suspicious person only to find it unoccupied for the second time on the show. The first time was in Wicca Envy, when she was looking for Rex Buckland. * The WB used the promo title A Charmed Wedding. *This episode shows how powerful Christy really is, when she incinerate a demon while in a crystal cage and send a psychic shock through the cave breaking the cage and sending an upper-level demon flying back yards away from where he originally stood. Also she burns the rope off her hands without burning/harming herself. * This episode proves that Piper's powers have advanced since she got them, with her molecular combustion power, she was able to blow up a Triad member with three tries, and with her molecular immobilization she was able to temporarily freeze two triad members, who were upper-level demons. *Episode still of Paige and Henry kissing on their wedding appeared in fictional magazine in Czech TV series Ordinace v růžové zahradě 2. One of the main characters pointed to Henry and said that it's his brother. *Both Piper and Phoebe bump into their future husbands before actually meeting them. Piper bumps into Leo in the season three episode Pre-Witched and Phoebe bumps into Coop in this episode Glitches * When one of The Triad freezes the room to talk to Christy, Piper's face is different from when it unfreezes to when it was first frozen. And Paige can be seen moving. * The pentagrams on the robes worn by Candor changes, at first it is pointing down and then points up in the last scene. * While Christy gets back into position after The Triad freezes the room, You can see Rose moving in the backround. International Titles *'French:' La Bague au Doigt (Ring at the Finger) *'Czech:' Zasnoubeni a zmateni (Engaged and Confused) *'Slovak:' Útrapy zo zásnub (Hardships of Engagement) *'Serbian:' Vereni i zbunjeni *'Spanish (Spain):' Prometida y confusa *'Spanish (Latin America):' Comprometida y confundida *'''German: '''Verliebt, verlobt, verwirrt Photo Gallery Episode Stills 8x16-promo01.jpg 8x16-promo03.jpg 8x16-promo04.jpg 8x16-promo05.jpg 8x16-promo06.jpg 8x16-promo07.jpg 8x16-promo08.jpg Wedding 8x16.png Wedding 8x16 2.png 06kb3.jpg Paige and Henry 8x16.png Paige 8x16.png Paige 8x16 2.png Henry 8x16.png Henry and Wyatt 8x16.png Victorwebster-coop2.jpg 816j.jpg 816d.jpg Phoebe and wuvey.jpg 8010x11.jpg 8016x10.jpg 8010x12.jpg Christy 8x16 2.png Christy 8x16 3.png 36.jpg 37.jpg 8010x13.jpg Billie and Christy 8x16.png Billie, Christy and Chris 8x16.png Guests 8x16.png Behind the scenes E&c BTS 006.jpg Seeingstars.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 8